


Hilo rojo del destino

by GayTendency (DeliveryHomo)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveryHomo/pseuds/GayTendency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"... ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con los extraños sueños que Eren está teniendo noche tras noche, en los que un hilo rojo le une a una figura que jamás puede diferenciar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilo rojo del destino

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy May, y espero que guste esta historia. Ya sé que es bastante cliché, pero tuve la necesidad de escribirlo mientras estaba leyendo algunos doujinshis. También es la primera vez que escribo una historia Riren/Ereri, o de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero es una pareja que últimamente me gusta muchísimo así que quería aportar mi granito de arena al fandom.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo!

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente vacío.

No era más que un enorme espacio, completamente en blanco. No tenía paredes, ni suelo, ni techo. Todo era de un mismo color blanco y uniforme. Pero a pesar de este panorama, no se sobresaltó, ni entró en pánico, ni empezó a buscar una salida. De alguna manera, sabía que aquello se trataba de un sueño. Y, por alguna razón, su corazón se sentía tranquilo en aquella inmensidad blanca.

Pero de repente algo tiró de él. Fue solamente un pequeño empujó, pero uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que bajase su mirada e inspeccionarse a sí mismo. No había nada fuera de lo común; el mismo cabello despeinado y la misma ropa que había llevado antes de ponerse el pijama. La única diferencia era que colgando del dedo meñique de su mano izquierda había un hilo rojo.

Tomó el hilo entre sus dedos. Una parte estaba enrollada, atada a él como si fuera un anillo. Pero el resto de este hilo estaba en el aire, y su rastro se perdía en el horizonte. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un pequeño tirón, solo para comprobar si aquello era lo que antes le había empujado, el hilo se le adelantó. Solo que esta vez la fuerza fue mayor, obligándole a avanzar un paso.

"¿Este hilo… estará conectado a algún lugar?"

Alzó la mano para poder verlo más claramente. Sí, no era más que un hilo normal y corriente, de un color rojo brillante. Pero si estaba tirando de él, posiblemente estaría atado a algún lugar… Y era posible que ese lugar estuviera tirando para que fuera en su dirección.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo era un sueño, así que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Agarró el hilo entre sus dedos… Y, de nuevo, fue empujado con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Esta vez el tirón fue bastante más insistente y le obligó a dar un par de pasos hacia delante. Y antes de que pudiera recomponerse, otro tirón. Y otro. Y otro. ¡Pero si ya estaba en camino! ¿No podían dejarle que lo siguiera tranquilamente, sin empujones?

Caminó siguiendo el hilo. Poco a poco, cuanto más caminaba, el hilo iba haciéndose más pequeño, y tenía que recoger entre sus manos lo que ya había recorrido. Pero entonces, el otro extremo del hilo tiraría y no solamente le obligaría a caminar casi hasta caerse, sino que además recogía todo hilo que había sobrado de sus manos. Aunque cuando eso pasaba, simplemente suspiraba y continuaba avanzando, sin poder preguntarse la cantidad de hilo que estaría en el otro extremo, o lo largo que sería el camino que les separaba.

Ya que aquello era un sueño, no era capaz de calcular el tiempo. Pero tenía la impresión de que estaba tardando bastantes horas en llegar al otro lado. Aunque por suerte, como era un sueño, no se sentía cansado, ni hambriento, ni sediento.

Posiblemente habían pasado más de dos horas desde que empezó a seguir el rastro cuando vislumbró una silueta a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Estaba demasiado lejos como para poder distinguirla bien, teniendo en cuenta que el color del paisaje a su alrededor le cegaba, pero sin duda era diferente a todo el vacío blanco que había encontrado hasta entonces. Una sensación de felicidad le inundó el cuerpo y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Entonces, empezó a caminar más rápido.

Se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que aquella silueta fuera el otro extremo del hilo. Y, al parecer, lo que fuera que estuviera al otro extremo también pareció verle y llegar a la misma conclusión, ya que los tirones ocasionales, que habían empezado a ganar potencia, se convirtieron ahora en un solo tirón. Fuertemente, el hilo empezó a tirar de su pulgar con tanta insistencia, que aún si no hubiera caminado por su propia voluntad con más velocidad que antes, le habría tirado al suelo y le habría llevado arrastrando.

En cuestión de minutos, la figura desconocida fue adquiriendo forma para sus ojos. No tardó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona, un ser humano parado en medio de todo ese lugar, rodeado de lo que supuso que sería el camino de hilo rojo que se había ido amontonando cuanto más cerca estaban. Pudo distinguir un cabello corto y unas ropas blancas. El hilo que había entre los dos pronto se hacía más pequeño a cada momento, y no podía esperar a ver qué era lo que esperaba después de ese largo recorrido.

Pudo notar que la persona al otro lado levantaba la cabeza para mirarle. Pero aún no podía distinguir su rostro. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verle la cara.

"Un poco más… Solo un poco más…"

El tirón que el otro extremo hacía no se detenía. De hecho, ahora pudo notar cómo aumentaba su fuerza. Y él, por su parte, no dudó un momento. Y comenzó a correr.

Pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, abrió los ojos. Y esta vez no se encontraba en el gran vacío en blanco, sino en su habitación. Y no había ningún hilo en su meñique derecho.

Puede que solamente hubiera sido un sueño que no tenía demasiado sentido, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. ¿Se iba a quedar sin saber quién era la misteriosa persona en el otro extremo del misterioso hilo? Fue algo a lo que estuvo dándole vueltas durante todo el día.

Y finalmente, cuando la noche volvió y se metió de nuevo en su cama, para cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, se despertó en el mismo lugar.

Dudó durante un momento. Nunca había tenido dos veces el mismo sueño, mucho menos dos días seguidos. Observó su dedo meñique y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba en el mismo lugar que ayer. Pero no solamente eso.

Esta vez no había razón para quedarse sin hacer nada. Esta vez sabía qué tenía que hacer, así que agarró el hilo con sus manos y comenzó a correr.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando sintió un tirón del dedo, tan fuerte como el que había sentido el día anterior antes de despertarse.

Corrió sin descanso y sin pararse a pensar nada. Aunque durante mucho tiempo no vio nada en el horizonte, no dejó de correr en ningún momento. Sabía que había algo en el otro lado que estaba esperándole. Era una sensación que aumentaba a cada paso que daba. No sabía quién era, ni por qué estaba en su sueño, o por qué tiraba de él con la misma insistencia con la que él corría en su dirección. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía esa urgencia de encontrarle, pero seguía corriendo rápidamente, sin descanso.

Pero cuando estaba tan cerca que casi podía distinguir su rostro, volvió a abrir los ojos en el mundo real.

Era la segunda vez que ocurría. La segunda vez que se quedaba a pocos metros de la misteriosa persona. Sin poder verle el rostro, sin poder distinguir quién era. Se quedó en la cama durante unos minutos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando volver a dormir y recuperar el sueño donde lo había dejado, pero no funcionó en absoluto.

Sin embargo, aquél sueño siguió repitiéndose, noche tras noche. Y en todas las ocasiones, el final era el mismo. Cuando estaba a punto de reconocer a la persona que le esperaba al otro lado del hilo, se despertaba.

* * *

-¿Un hilo rojo?

-Sí –Suspiró-. Llevo soñando con eso desde hace más o menos una semana.

-¡Una semana! –El rubio pareció bastante sorprendido, y acto seguido se llevó una mano al mentón- No es normal que una persona repita un sueño tantas veces, está claro que es algo bastante raro…

-¿Nunca reconoces a la persona al otro lado?

-Siempre me despierto antes de poder verle la cara… -Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- Realmente está empezando a molestarme.

-Tal vez deberías cambiar tu horario de sueño, Eren.

-No, no creo que tenga nada que ver con eso…

-A lo mejor la razón por la que nunca llegas al final es algo inconsciente… -Aún con si actitud y pose pensativa, Armin frunció el ceño. Era precisamente por ese gesto por el que había decidido contarle lo que le estaba pasando a sus dos amigos. En el caso del rubio, ese gesto significaba que estaba pensando profundamente. Y eso siempre tenía un buen final, de una u otra manera- ¿Has intentado hablarle?

-¿Hablarle? –Parpadeó un par de veces, con confusión- No, nunca lo he intentado… Básicamente todo lo que hago en el sueño es correr…

-No puedo estar seguro, pero si vuelves a tener ese sueño… puede que hacer algo diferente te ayude.

¿Algo diferente?

¿Realmente podría eso marcar alguna diferencia?

Todo lo que hacía era correr y correr… Pero tal vez había una manera de hacer algo distinto. Tal vez así resolvería el misterio que rodeaba aquellos extraños sueños.

-¡Bien, lo intentaré!

* * *

Aquella noche, no fue una sorpresa cuando cerró los ojos y despertó en el mismo lugar blanco. Al poco tiempo de despertar, sintió el tan conocido tirón, que había ganado fuerza en los últimos días. Tenía la sensación de que la persona a la que no podía ver tenía el mismo deseo de terminar con este misterio como él.

Esta vez no recogió el hilo con los dedos, simplemente empezó a correr. El camino de hilo que avanzaba iba quedándose tras de él, hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos. Sus puños estaban apretados. Su mirada, fija en el horizonte.

No tardó en llegar al lugar donde sabía que iba a despertarse. Por primera vez, estaba exhausto después de tanto correr, pero se sabía aquél camino lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde no debía pisar.

Después de tomar aire algo jadeante, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la persona desconocida. Delante de él. Aquella cuyo rostro había estado buscando todas las noches durante todo este tiempo.

-¡Me llamo Eren!

El tirón cesó de repente. Y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que el hilo bajaba poco a poco, hasta tocar el suelo y quedarse ahí. Estaban tan cerca que no se levantaba ni un centímetro del blanco pavimento.

Decidió interpretar aquello como una señal de que había sido escuchado. Se quedó dudoso durante un momento, pero entonces alzó el brazo izquierdo. El brusco movimiento creó una ligera honda en el hilo. Tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

-¡No sé quién eres, pero quiero verte!

Su vista estaba fija en el rostro de la otra persona, en aquella parte que aún no había podido ver. No recibió una respuesta inmediata, así que no pudo evitar bajar un poco el brazo, la cabeza, y sus propios ánimos. ¿Qué esperaba? Posiblemente que la otra persona dijera algo también. Pero no estaba recibiendo nada…

-Oye, estoy aquí. No hace falta que grites.

Una voz dura hizo que volviera a mirar con sorpresa a la otra persona delante de él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada más, el brazo izquierdo del desconocido también se elevó, imitando su anterior movimiento y comprobando que, tal como había supuesto, el extremo del hilo rojo estaba atado en su meñique, como si fuera un anillo. Exactamente igual que él.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No recordaba haber conocido nunca a nadie con ese nombre, o siquiera haberlo escuchado alguna vez. Pero un sentimiento extraño invadió de pronto su pecho. Tampoco recordaba haber escuchado nunca la voz de aquella persona, pero ahora por lo menos tenía claro que se trataba de un hombre… Y, por el tono de su voz, dudaba que se tratase de un adolescente como él.

-Oye, Eren –Rivaille bajó el brazo. A pesar de que no podía verle, tenía la sensación de que sus ojos estaban fijos en él- Posiblemente me despierte ahora, pero no te muevas.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar. Eren, obedientemente, se quedó estático en su sitio, como si alguien le hubiese pegado ahí con pegamento, mientras observaba a la  persona desconocida acercarse. A cada paso que veía al mayor dar, su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, y la distancia disminuía a cada paso.

Finalmente, pudo reconocer su rostro.

Unos ojos pequeños, clavados como cuchillas en los suyos. Una nariz pequeña, y unos labios finos encuadrando una boca igual de pequeña. Su piel era pálida, y la expresión de su rostro parecía analizar cada célula de su cuerpo y cada pequeño movimiento. Ah, ahora que lo pensaba, también era la primera vez que Rivaille le veía, así que era una reacción bastante normal.

-Hmm… -Estaban a menos de un metro el uno del otro. A pesar de que Eren fuese el menor, a juzgar por la apariencia que presentaba la persona con el otro extremo del hilo, el más joven de los dos era quien tenía que bajar un poco el cuello para mirarle- Pero si no eres más que un mocoso.

-¿E-Eh? –Rivaille había hablado con el mismo tono de hacía unos minutos, y Eren no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la facilidad que había tenido para decirle eso.

-Ya que este es mi sueño esperaba que fueras algo más que un niño –Se cruzó de brazos, aún inspeccionándole con la mirada de arriba abajo- Una semana sin descansar para esto… Seguro que no tienes ni veinte años.

-¡Tengo quince! –El menor replicó cerrando los puños- …Y pensaba que este era mi sueño, no el de alguien más –Dijo esto último más calmado.

-¿Oh? Eso es bastante interesante –Los finos labios se inclinaron en lo que Eren creyó diferenciar como una pequeña sonrisa. Después de un momento de silencio, Rivaille volvió a hablar- ¿Y bien?

-… ¿Perdón?

-Si este es tu sueño o mi sueño, en realidad no creo que importe. Pero te estoy preguntando por qué sigues apareciendo día tras día.

-En realidad… -Eren suspiró. Ahí se iba su esperanza de que el misterio de aquél sueño pudiera resolverse- Eso es algo que yo mismo no sé. Creo que esperaba descubrirlo cuando llegase al otro extremo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio. Alzó la mano a la que el hilo estaba atada y simplemente le dedicó una mirada fría al menor.

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que me des tu mano –Sin esperar una respuesta, Rivaille extendió la mano derecha. Después de dudar un momento, obedeció y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la palma que el mayor le ofrecía.

Sin demasiada delicadeza, el de menor altura agarró la mano de Eren y la examinó, comparándola con la suya. No pudo evitar pensar que, en comparación con él, el tono de la piel de aquella persona era incluso más pálida… ¿Es que era extranjero, o que nunca salía de casa?

-Intenta quitártelo.

De nuevo, su voz le apartó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que su mano ya estaba libre.

-¿Quitármelo? –Repitió.

-Me refiero al hilo –El mayor estaba revisando el pequeño anillo de hilo con sus finos dedos, e intentaba quitárselo tirando hacia arriba.

Entonces Eren decidió volver a inspeccionar. En cuanto sus dedos dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del hilo, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. A pesar de que no apretaba, ni molestaba, no cedía ni un centímetro. Y por mucho que buscara, no podía encontrar un principio, algún lugar del que pudiera tirar para deshacer el anillo de hilo rojo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, notó un claro cambio en el rostro de Rivaille… Y es que ahora parecía bastante irritado con el hilo, a pesar de que su expresión no hubiera cambiado demasiado.

-Es muy raro, ¿verdad? –El más joven se encogió de hombros para intentar romper el silencio que había entre ambos- Aunque no es de extrañar, ya que es un sueño…

-Ya que es un sueño… -Repitió el mayor en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando más para él mismo que para Eren.

-Aunque de por sí es raro… Tener el mismo sueño todos los días y encontrar a alguien a quien no conoces… ¡Y que los dos tengamos el mismo sueño a la vez! Me pregunto qué significa todo esto.

-Oye, mocoso –Una vez más, la mirada del mayor se fijó en la del chico- ¿A qué escuela vas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué eres, sordo? Te he preguntado a qué escuela vas –Chasqueó la lengua- No te preocupes por darle tu dirección a un desconocido, al fin y al cabo solo es un sueño.

-Oh… Supongo que tiene razón… -Eren murmuró y se encogió de hombros. No debía haber nada malo en dar esa clase de información se suponía que estaba dentro de su cabeza, ¿verdad que no?- Shingashina… Es un instituto público.

-Hmm… Creo que conozco el lugar -El mayor se llevó una mano al mentón. Después de una breve pausa, alzó la mirada para volver a clavarla sobre el menor- Este viernes espérame al salir.

-¿¡C-Cómo!? –Su voz sonó bastante más alterada de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-Bueno… -Se encogió de hombros. Aquello era la cosa más irreal que le había pasado en la vida. ¡Era un sueño! ¿Cómo podía pensar en quedar con un hombre que acababa de conocer en un sueño? Posiblemente cuando el día siguiente lo pensase en voz alta se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba- No…

-Es posible que no nos volvamos a ver hasta entonces –El mayor agarró a Eren de la camisa y tiró de él para acercar sus rostros. Este brusco movimiento hizo que el más alto se sobresaltara, aunque escuchó con total claridad las siguientes palabras- No olvides esto, o me harás quedar como un pedófilo esperando en la salida del instituto.

-Rivaille… -Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre con algo de duda- ¿Por qué dice eso de alguien que acaba de conocer? Además, es un sueño… Ni siquiera sé si serás real.

El mayor alzó ligeramente una ceja, como si ya estuviera cansado de escuchar lo que Eren le decía. O como si aquella pregunta tuviera una obvia respuesta.

-Tengo mis razones.

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?

-Ya hace dos días desde la última vez… No sé si volveré a tener ese sueño otra vez…

-¿De verdad vas a ir, Eren? ¿Qué pasará si es un viejo pervertido? –Mikasa había tenido la misma aura desde que habían retomado la conversación. La misma que ponía, básicamente, cada vez que se ponía en modo sobreprotector con Eren.

-Por favor, no digas cosas raras sobre las personas que aparecen en mis sueños.

-Si vas, iré contigo, Eren.

-¡No es necesario!

-Aunque lo normal sería que no aparezca nadie… Lo sabes, ¿verdad Eren? –Armin interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos.

-¡Aun así, todo es demasiado raro! –El de pelo castaño se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre su asiento- Sueño con una persona durante días, y cuando al fin le conozco, dice que nos encontremos y dejo de tener esos sueños… ¡No es nada racional! ¡No entiendo nada!

-¿Y dices que no podías romper ese hilo?

-A estas alturas, el hilo me parece lo más normal de todo el sueño…

-Tal vez te interese saber lo que he descubierto…–Armin se agachó un momento y rebuscó algo en su mochila. Después de un momento, apartó los cuadernos y la comida de Eren y dejó en su lugar un libro sobre la mesa. Eren y Mikasa se miraron un momento, y luego observaron cómo el rubio pasaba las páginas del libro hasta detenerse en una que estaba marcada- Es una leyenda japonesa… El hilo rojo del destino.

-Mikasa, ¿la conoces? –Eren miró en dirección a su hermana.

-No… -La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que hay un hilo rojo que une a las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse… Cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en tu sueño… -Armin suspiró- Pero aún así… ¿Por qué estás destinado a encontrarte con ese Rivaille?

-Eren, todo esto es muy sospechoso. Sigo pensando que no deberías ir.

-¡Ya sé que es raro! Pero al menos me gustaría comprobar si esa persona es real o no…

-Déjalo, Mikasa –Armin soltó un suspiro, cerrando el libro y volviendo a guardarlo en la mochila- Parece que Eren está bastante decidido.

-Voy a ir para protegerle –La asiática respondió casi de manera inmediata, y giró su cabeza en dirección al chico- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en conocer a esa persona?

Eren parpadeó un momento.

-Por qué… -Repitió en voz baja- Creo que… Porque esa persona me resulta bastante familiar.


End file.
